Onegai Sasuke Sama
by Rayan13
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga new geisha, Sasuke Uchiha rich young man from Uchiha clan who fell in love with Hinata.


_Ok...So this is my first story om... well this story is about Hinata being Geisha and Sasuke is the rich guy who will start to like her. Tsunade will be in the story as geisha leader or something like that and there will be so many Hinata pairings like Neji/Hinata Shikamaru/Hinata and Ita/Hin. And there will not be any violence and.. in the geisha house will be Sakura, Ino and Tenten as geishas, but none of them are good friends with Hinata maybe Ino a lil bit but not others. Anywayz dont go harsh on me because of my English, im Finnish girl and im studing English so i would love if someone help me lil bit with difficult words. But lets start the story and i dont own any Naruto Character!_

_______________-________________________-______________________-___________

'' Tsunade Sama the new geisha has arrived '' Said one of Tsunade's guards

'' Bring her in'' Spoke Tsunade

'' Her name is Hinata Hyuga from the Hyuuga clan, she was the hyuuga Heiress, but her father Hiashi hyuuga said that shes not strong enough to lead the clan.'' Said the guard while the other guards holding hinata

'' Shes really beautiful how old is she? '' Asked Tsunade while looking at Hinata with wide smile in her face '' She is 19 years old '' Said the guard and turned to look at Hinata smirk on his face '' And yes she is very beautiful and wonderful looking body '' Said the guard and walked to Hinata looking closer '' And very beautiful eyes '' Added the guard and walked back to Tsunade's desk '' You can go, and bring Kurenai to check her body '' ordered Tsunade '' Hai Tsunade Sama'' Said the guard and left the room. Tsunade stood up from her chair and walked over to Hinata '' Hinata what a beautiful name you have. And you are very beautiful, i bet you will have loads of costumers in the future '' Tsunade smiled after seeing Hinata blushing '' Tsunade Sama i heard the new geisha has arrived, is that her? What is her Name?'' Hinata looked up and saw beautiful women in elegent red kimono. '' Her name is Hinata Hyuuga'' Answered Tsunade Kurenai's question. '' Hinata can you please undress? I have to check how healty skin you have '' asked the women called Kurenai while smiling '' H-Hai '' said Hinata after thinking for a minute. '' Pale skin, which is perfectly healty and... she act like a virgin'' said Kurenai and turned to look at Tsunade. '' Hinata take your bra and panties off '' Ordered Tsunade and looked at Hinata's face '' a-ano Tsunade Sama d-do i ha-have to?'' Asked Hinata curiously '' Unfortunately yes we have to check your breast and private part,after all you are going to be geisha, we need to know everything about your body. '' said Tsunade and smiled after hearing Hinata gasping. '' Its okay Hinata its not like we are going to hurt you '' Hinata heard Kurenai saying from the corner. '' H-hai b-but will y-you let me g-go after t-that? '' Hinata asked again '' Yes Hinata i will let Kurenai show you to your new room so lets make it fast '' Tsunade said now looking a little bit pissed about Hinata wasting her time. '' H-hai'' said Hinata and started to take her bra off. '' I can tell that her breasts are C size '' Kurenai said and looked at Hinata's breasts. '' That is good thing, but what about her private part is she virgin? '' Asked Tsunade '' Yes she is virgin i can tell by the way she act '' Answered Kurenai nodding. '' Great. Hinata you can dress now, and Kurenai will show you to your room.'' Tsunade ordered them to leave '' H-hai t-thank you Tsunade Sama '' Hinata thanked Tsunade with smile in her face.

___-_________________-__________________________-______________________-_

'' So Hinata you do know what geisha do right? '' Asked Kurenai Hinata as they walked '' H-hai '' Hinata blushed '' Ah your so cute when you blush. But remember our costumers like beautiful girls so try to not blush all the time'' Kurenai gave Hinata some advice. '' Well we are here'' Kurenai stopped and said '' Hinata this is where geishas sleep, geishas are not here because tonight is geisha night where im going to take you very soon. And there is your room just right next to Sakura's room.'' Kurenai showed Hinata her room. '' Wow t-this room is so n-nice '' Hinata said and looked at her room like she had seen big diamond '' well you can do whatever you want later, now go dress this kimono and call me when your done dressing, im going to make your hair, i will be standing right there.'' Kurenai handed Hinata blue kimono in it white flowers. '' Ah kurenai Sama this Kimono is beautiful. '' Hinata smiled and went behind her dresser to change her new kimono. Kurenai could see as Hinata undressed herself and dressed her new kimono. '' Ku-kurenai Sama it l-looks beautiful'' Hinata said and watched herself in the mirror and turned to look at Kurenai who was behind her. '' Yes Hinata it looks very beautiful on you, now come here so i can make your hair'' Kurenai said smiling '' H-hai ''

______-___________________-__________________________-___________________-_

'' Sakura i heard that the new Geisha is coming here '' Tenten told Sakura

'' Hm i dont care, shes better not to touch my costumers '' Sakura didn't look interested at all '' Ooi Sakura dont be so cold shes new '' Tenten said '' Whatever you say Tenten now excuse me Sasuke is waiting for me '' sakura stood up and walked to Sasuke '' Sasuke Sama do you need anything? '' Asked Sakura politely. '' Just give me sake '' Answered Sasuke while looking at Sakura '' Hai Sasuke Sama '' nodded Sakura smiling '' since when you started to be polite to people Sakura ? '' Asked Sasuke smirk on his Handsome face '' Ah Sasuke Sama, me as geisha i must be polite '' Sakura answered to his question and smiled to him '' Hm, whatever you say.'' Sasuke said and took his sake.

Everyone turned to the big door as they heard knocking. One of guard opened the door and there appeard two women. '' Hello everyone '' Said Kurenai to everyone who was looking at her and to the young girl beside her. '' Oh This girl is the new Geisha her name is Hinata '' Kurenai said smiling and went behind Hinata. '' Hinata dont look that scared i know here is many people but im sure someone will ask you over soon '' Whispered Kurenai to Hinata and walked to her costumer._ Ah Kami they all are looking at me, what should i do, where should i go now. Hinata spook to herself_

_____-____________________-___________________________-___________________-__

_Ok so remember this is my first story and dont be harsh! Um so i dont really know if i will continue this...maybe who knows._

**Rayan13**


End file.
